


and then there was no heart

by brizo



Series: Lonely King in a Lonely Mountain [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, More angst and sadness for Kili, Multi, Poor poor dwarf, king!Kili, messed with time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ever since he was born, Kili was never alone. From the time he came out screaming his brother Fili was always there. Though he was young and had no concept of Ones he knew that his brother was someone to protect, stay close to, and be with forever. </i>
</p>
<p>Kili always lost those he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and then there was no heart

Ever since he was born, Kili was never alone. From the time he came out screaming his brother Fili was always there. Though he was young and had no concept of Ones he knew that his brother was someone to protect, stay close to, and be with forever.

No one knew but each other, them sneaking their relationship when they were older as childish love evolved to romantic love. While they knew a relationship of their type, despite them being the others Ones, was wrong they couldn’t help their feeling.

Mahal created them both for just each other and they relished in that. How could their love be so wrong if their creator themselves deemed them perfect for each other? And so they snuck and sneaked and their love grew in leaps and bounds. Eventually they created beads for each other, disguised as familial beads so no one saw wrong in it.

But they knew as they caring and lovingly plaited each other’s hair, wishing they could braid courtship braids in, that the beads were anything but familial. They were courtship beads to show their love.

When their Uncle came home one day talking about reclaiming Erebor, Kili was scared. His brother as heir was expected to go with their uncle to reclaim their birth right. The problem was that Kili had just hit his majority. It was entirely possible that they wouldn’t allow him along, and how Kili’s heart had ached at the thought or Fili dying without him there to die with him. It was his greatest fear.

But the worry was for not, as Thorin allowed him to go along as well. Kili was so over joyed with this fact that the night before they were to leave Kili finally allowed his brother to be his in heart, body, and soul.

It wasn’t until they made it to Bilbo Baggins house and saw one of the others of the company that they both realized, they had _**another**_ One.

Ori, the youngest of the Ri brothers was also their one, though he didn’t seem to realize it at the time. They both decided to keep this from him until Erebor was reclaimed so they had something of value to present to Ori’s eldest brother Dori to show their worth as a suitor towards Ori.

During the journey they got to know the young scribe, whom came to care for them as a great friend, even going as far as knitting them scarves for their colder days.

And then… the battle happened. His Uncle and His Brother, his _ONE_ , died leaving Kili alone.

Or rather, almost alone. He still had Ori, but the world was muted in gray, and he was sinking into a depression. Even after the coronation when he wasn’t busy with matters of the state he was in his room staring at the wall, rolling around his courtship bead and gripping it.

That was how Ori had found him, after being sick of not seeing his friend in a long while.

“Kili, you can’t keep doing this to yourself!” It was a show of skill that Kili didn’t break down and get angry at the other speaking to him like that, One be damned.

“I’ll do as I please..” Kili spoke, eyes still on the wall not looking at the other. To look, he mused, would infuse old pain and hurt him even more then he already was.

He heard footsteps and hands, ink stained and soft (unusually so for a dwarf) took his and against his will he looked into Ori’s eyes. The feeling of the bond had crashed into him full force causing him to tear up and Ori looked at him sadly.

“I knew, you know, about our bond. I was scared though, to think I had two Ones it was unheard of before…” Ori mused sitting down next to him hands still holding onto his King’s. “I felt the pain of lose from losing Fili as well, it just wasn’t as pronounced as yours. You two were so much closer.”

Kili looked down.

“I don’t expect you to accept me just yet.” Ori mused. “But… I am going on an excursion with Balin and Oin to try and reclaim Khazad-dûm. I’ll stay there for a number of years to help out before returning to you. I hope you’ll be able to come and accept me then…”

And then he left, taking Kili’s heart with him.

He waited and waited, hoping the other would come back to him.

But in the end… he didn’t return.

And Kili broke again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yes, i decided to make this a series. and i just keeping hurting Kili more and more. Though, later on in the series he probably will be a little happier hmmm (tho i cant say much because, well spoilers)


End file.
